


Way More Fun

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine promised his parents he’d have his homework done by the time they got back, but they’re home alone for the first time in far too long and Cooper has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way More Fun

Blaine lays on his stomach on the living room floor, focused intently on the History homework in front of him. His Dalton blazer lays beside him, his tie hangs loose around his neck, and the sleeves of his untucked school shirt are pushed up to his elbows as he relaxes.

Cooper lays beside him, on his back with the TV remote on his hand. His head tilted back and his neck craning to hold the position, he watches the TV upside down and only turns around whenever his new Free Credits Rating commercial comes on. 

Blaine pays little attention to his older brother, too focused on his work, but when he feels a pair of wet, warm lips press against his neck, he can't fight a shiver and a breathy moan.

"Coop, this is due tomorrow, I have to-"

"Later," Cooper cuts in, kissing up Blaine's neck and nipping playfully at the crook of his jaw.

"Coop, seriously-"

" _Blaine, seriously,_ " Cooper mocks. "You have time.  _We_ have time."

"... I promised Mom and Dad I'd have it done by the time they got back," Blaine protests, his willpower fading quickly.

"They don't get back until nine."

"It's already half four."

"Exactly. Four and a half hours alone and you want to do _homework_?" Cooper murmurs with a judgemental air in his tone, working his way back down Blaine's neck. "Homework is such a fucking drag. I can think of some other things we could be doing that are _way_ more fun, Blaine."

Blaine swallows thickly. " _Here?_ "

"Anywhere," Cooper replies with a sly smirk, pressing his lips firmly against the side of Blaine's neck. He hits the exact spot that drives Blaine crazy every time, makes his breath hitch and body tremble with need for more. He pulls back and brushes his lips against Blaine's ear to whisper, "Hell, why not _everywhere_?"

Blaine lets out a groan and his pen falls from his hand, his hormones finally kicking in. He's straddling Cooper in an instant, fisting his hands in his sweatshirt and pulling him close.

"Kiss me before I change my mind."

Cooper grins and grabs Blaine's face, pulling him in with a victorious laugh. Their lips are hungry, desperate, over-eager, and there's no finesse in the kiss whatsoever but neither of them could care less about being languid and patient. It's been too long since they were alone, since they could do more than sexting one another in the middle of the night, and they'll be damned if they're not going to make the most of this opportunity.

Blaine's hands fumble with Cooper's belt buckle and Cooper's fingers fiddle with the buttons of Blaine's shirt, working blindly as they continue to kiss each other like they'll never get the chance again. 

As Cooper works the shirt off Blaine's shoulders and chucks it to the side, as Cooper's lips make their way down Blaine's neck and chest, as Cooper's hands grasp Blaine's ass firmly, Blaine finds himself agreeing wholeheartedly with Cooper's  previous statement.

This _is_ way more fun than homework.


End file.
